cultipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thelema
Thélema o Thelema è una filosofia elaborata da Aleister Crowley all'inizio del XX secolo. Il termine è la traslitterazione inglese del sostantivo tratto dalla koinè greca θέλημα (pronunciato θélima ) "volontà", dal verbo θέλω "volere, desiderio, scopo." Nei suoi assiomi e postulati fondamentali, è stata poi adottata come principio centrale da varie organizzazioni religiose. La prima legge di Thélema è "Fai ciò che vuoi sarà tutta la Legge. L'amore è la legge, amore sotto la volontà." Un seguace di Thélema è denominato thelemíta. Storia La legge di Thélema è stata sviluppata da Aleister Crowley, scrittore ed esperto di magia cerimoniale e, secondo alcuni, padre del satanismo moderno, durante un periodo trascorso in Egitto.Christopher Penczak, Ascension Magick, Llewellyn, p. 41, ISBN 0-7387-1047-4. Lo scrittore britannico credeva di essere il profeta di una nuova era, quella dell'"E'one di Horus'": questo sulla base di un'intensa esperienza spirituale che lui e sua moglie, Rose Edith, avevano avuto durante un viaggio in Egitto nel 1904, quando un'essenza incorporea o "preterumana" che si chiamava Aiwass lo contattò e gli dettò un testo conosciuto come The Book of the Law ("Il Libro della Legge") o vel Legis Liber AL, che ha delineato i principi di ThélemaWilson, Robert Anton. The Illuminati Papers. And/Or Press, 1980. ISBN 1-57951-002-7. Dottrina La religione si fonda sull'idea che il XX secolo sia contrassegnato dall'inizio dell'Era o Eone di Horus, in cui un nuovo codice etico sarebbe seguito, quello del "Fa ciò che vuoi sarà tutta la Legge". Questa dichiarazione indica che gli aderenti, noti come thélemiti, dovrebbero cercare e seguire il proprio percorso nella vita vera, conosciuta come realizzazione della loro più autentica volontà (il destino individuale di una persona durante l'esistenza)^ Orpheus, Rodney. Abrahadabra. Weiser, 2005, ISBN 1-57863-326-5, p.64, piuttosto che i propri piccoli desideri egoistici^ Penczak, Christopher. The Temple of High Witchcraft, Llewellyn, 2007. ISBN 073871165 p.53. Ogni uomo e ogni donna è una stella, dice Crowley nel Libro della legge. Questo perché ogni uomo e ogni donna è un Dio, che sarebbe in grado di brillare di luce propria, se solo riscoprisse la Volontà insita in lui. . La Volontà di cui parla Crowley è la Volontà magica, che corrisponde alla Volontà del Dio in grado di situarsi al di là del bene e del male, che riesce a dominare la realtà soltanto perché è stato prima in grado di dominare se stesso, divenendo così il motore immobile dell'intero universohttp://nerodinchiostro.blogspot.com/2018/04/aleister-crowley-magick-recensione.html. La filosofia sottolinea anche la pratica rituale denominata Magick. Si tratta di una serie di esercizi psicofisici atti a prendere il controllo sulla mente, sul corpo e soprattutto sui pensieri. E' questa la "magia", ossia, nelle parole di Crowley, "la scienza e l'arte di causare cambiamenti in conformità con la propria volontà"Crowley, A., Magik, Book 4, pag. 127 . L'uomo di Genio, il Mago, è colui in grado di attingere alle forze latenti nel suo animo attraverso un lungo periodo di apprendistato, un lungo lavoro su di sé che lo porti a dominare l'universo interiore per espandere poi tale dominio sull'universo esterioreibidem. Testi sacri Crowley ha scritto ampiamente sull'argomento; il testo più importante è ''Il libro della legge ma lo scrittore ha anche prodotto quello che è collettivamente definito come i "Sacri Libri di Thélema" comprendenti anche idee di occultismo, Yoga, filosofie orientali, misticismo occidentale in particolare la Cabala^ Crowley, Aleister.Aleister Crowley, ''Liber XIII vel Graduum Montis Abiegni: A Syllabus of the Steps Upon the Path, Hermetic webssite, retrieved July 7, 2006.. Bibliografia * Libera Enciclopedia di Thelema (2005). Thelema. Estratto del 12 marzo 2005. * Thelemapedia. (2004). Thelema.. Estratto del 15 aprile 2006. * Del Campo, Gerald. Rabelais: The First Thelemite. L'Ordine dei Cavalieri Thelemici. * Melton, J. Gordon (1983). "Thelemic Magick in America". Alternatives to American Mainline Churches, ed. Joseph H. Fichter. Barrytown, NY: Unification Theological Seminary. * Starr, Martin P. (2004) A Hundred Years Hence: Visions of a Thelemic Future (Conferenza scritta presentata al "Thelema Beyond Crowley") * Starr, Martin P. (2003). The Unknown God: W.T. Smith and the Thelemites. Bolingbrook, IL: Teitan Press. * van Egmond, Daniel (1998). "Western Esoteric Schools in the Late Nineteenth and Early Twentieth Centuries". In: van den Broek, Roelof and Hanegraaff, Wouter J.: Gnosis and Hermeticism From Antiquity To Modern Times. Albany: State University of New York Press.